


Gallifrey to Peter

by tamymartinsc



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fandom, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Gallifrey, Johnny Storm - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Whovian, Yaoi, alternative universe, cuz i won't be writing again any time soon, doctor who - Freeform, first, first fic, hope you like this rach, human torch - Freeform, i love tags, muahahha, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamymartinsc/pseuds/tamymartinsc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could he be so infuriating and sexy at the same time? In Peter’s dreams, Storm always spent hours naked in front of a mirror, practicing new subtle ways of making him horny, angry and then hornier. It would probably be the death of Peter Parker.<br/>"Hellooo. Gallifrey to Peter. Peter to Gallifrey", he said, frenetically shaking his hands "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey to Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/gifts).



> Well, this is my First Fic here and also the first one on the last 6 (or more years). I think its terrible. But I promised to Nayla (Rach) that I would write and post one, so here it is. It's really short, hope its enjoyable (despite terrible hehe)  
> 

“Okay, Peter, enough is enough! You can’t keep going like this any longer.”

“Arghhh, there you go again. I’M FINE!”, he groans, while trying to fix his recently broken glasses.

“No, you’re not. You gotta stand up for yourself, you can’t let that Harry-asshole do whatever he pleases like… like… a damn rich kid, or something”

Peter suddenly stops and oddly stares at Johnny.

“What?!”

“Johnny Storm, are you seriously calling Harry Osborne a – and I quote – ‘damn rich kid’?”

“Well…”, he mumbles, “You know what I mean… You  know… He is… I am… You know… We are completely different. Just to start: I’m hot and he is not. And then there is that small, tiny, little factor in which he is the most popular kid in… I don’t know… LIFE? And I’m, like, me…?”

“Yeah, poor you, such an outcast”, plays, laughing at Storm’s pathetic explanations. “Let’s face it: The main difference here, if I may say, is that YOU are my (best) friend. So I don’t allow YOU to act all idiotic around others. Really, if it wasn’t for me I bet you would be out there, with Harry and Tony, pranking the Peter Parker assholes of life.”

“Just because you are clearly out of your normal mind, considering that, without your glasses, you can’t even see my face closely to yours right now…”

“Wh…”

Storm run his fingers through Peter’s cheek and kisses him softly. It was a long time since last time they’d make out. This was a mistake that this outcast here would no longer over look. 

“I don’t… Joh… Stop!”, states Peter, breaking any physical contact with him. “We are over, I told you, our friendship is…”

“Peter, you truly believe that we are better as friends? Cuz, you know, the sex were always pretty awesome between us and…”

“Johnny Storm”

“Don’t you ‘Storm’ me. It’s true isn't it? You can’t just pretend that nothing happened between us.”

“Johnny, I refuse myself to force you into something...”

“Stop! Into what? Do you plan turning me into a nerd? Thanks God, I really don’t think you need to worry about that”, he smirks.

Wow, the smirking thing. How could he be so infuriating and sexy at the same time? In Peter’s dreams, Storm always spent hours naked in front of a mirror, practicing new subtle ways of making him horny, angry and then hornier. It would probably be the death of Peter Parker.

“Hellooo. Gallifrey to Peter. Peter to Gallifrey”, he said, frenetically shaking his hands 

“Wait. Did you you just... Doctor... Quote? Gal...”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah... You did make me watch the whole show didn’t you? What did you expect?

“But you’ve said...”

“I know what I’ve said. But it’s a that-dumb-show... And that Tennant guy was actually (pretty cool), even without the whole (being) ginger thing ...”

Yes. Obviously, “interrupting” and “talking” were one of Johnny Storm’s most exquisite habits.

“... and that River chick, damn!”

Peter kept staring at him. Kind of amused. Kind of astonished with his unexpected enthusiasm over such a clearly nerdy thing, when he was Mr. Anti Nerds.

“...fuck! Those Whipping Angels! The DON’T BLINK and all… Daleks are pretty cute, though…. What?”, he finally stopped, noticing the constant staring towards him.

“Johnny Storm”, Peter sighs, you truly are, as your surname may suggest, a force of nature.

“Peter Parker”, he says, getting closer, “have you just made a joke….”, and closer, “…out of my name?”

Peter’s hands go automatically into Johnny’s chest, stopping him. 

“You are missing the damn point. As always.”

“I…”

“No, don’t even start it. Look, I know what I am. I like fucking girls. And I like fucking boys. I enjoy it. A lot. Also, I know who you are: The Great Johnny Storm, womanizer, the man every girl would die for. That’s it. Stop trying to make ME believe that YOU are something you are not!”

“Well, now that the smartest kid in school said who and what I am and like – thanks for the ‘great’ by the way – may I have a say on it? I mean, you are right at some level. I don’t go around fucking any boy. Even though I can’t probably say the same about le girls”, he smirks, “But the point is, and I thought that you and that gigantic brain of yours would have noticed by now: YOU ARE NOT ANY BOY, DUMBASS You are Peter! MY Peter!

“Dumbass!?!?”

“Missed the point, right there. Of all of my extremely awesome qualities you needed to get that one didn’t you, Peter?”

Johnny barely ends the talking, with a whisper, before kissing him gently on the lips.

“I’m just… Surprised. Overwhelmed, maybe.”

“Wow! Peter Parker lost for words! That’s a hell of a start!”

Peter not so gently punches his arm.

“I don’t wanna be another of you one night stands. Been there. Done that, Storm. Not again.”

“Have you heard what I’ve just said? I LIKE YOU, Spiderhead! Really Really like you.”

Peter stares. And stares… “Ok.”

“Ok!?”

“Yes. Ok.”

“ ‘ _Ok, I like your hot body_ ’ or ‘ _Ok…Ok_ ’?”

“More of a ‘ _Ok_ ’ and the ‘ _hot body_ ’ part in my bed”, now its Pete’s time to smirk. Getting on the tip of his toes, he whispers at Johnny’s ear. “Maybe even the floor… the bathtub… and the dinning table also seems nice…”

Johnny’s eyes opened wider each word leaving Peter’s mouth and getting warmly inTo his skin. The table part makes him smile, completely turned on. Parker really knew how to do stuff. He just hopped Aunt May wasn’t home. It would be a long, long, night… At a big, big, house…

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: I wanna thank my awesome friend, Lu Gama, for helping me with the whole beta job :)
> 
> My tumblr accounts :)
> 
> http://magnacastro.tumblr.com  
> http://tamyshappydays.tumblr.com


End file.
